


Заплати налоги и спи спокойно

by gallyanim, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adults With Responsibilities, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning time, Taxes, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: — Ещё можно получить ножи.— Чтобы я тебя зарезал за то, что свои налоги ты любишь больше, чем меня?
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	Заплати налоги и спи спокойно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librevers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/gifts).



> Есть в Японии такая штука, как Furusato Nozei ふるさと納税 Смысл её в том, что ты можешь перевести свои налоги, которые ты платишь своему муниципалитету, в другие. А эти другие муниципалитеты за то, что ты таким образом поддерживаешь их деньгами, отсылают тебе благодарственный подарок, который ты сам можешь себе выбрать ©

— Гос-по-ди, — сонно пробормотал Суна, от души растянув слоги и гласные. — Только не говори, что ты продолжаешь. Набрался у меня не того.

Осаму, не отвлекаясь от телефона, кивнул и прикусил большой палец. С напряжённой работой мысли он справлялся по-разному в зависимости от ситуации, но практически всегда приходил к тому, что ему не терпелось что-нибудь погрызть. Сейчас помимо пальца оставалось погрызть разве что корпус телефона или укусить Суну за нос.

Укусить Суну всегда было приятно, но к сожалению, его нос сопел в совершенно другую сторону, а тянуться или переворачивать его к себе Осаму поленился. Вся энергия уходила на ту самую напряжённую работу мысли.

— Если я передам свои налоги в Точиги, мы получим почти килограмм вагю стейков.

Суна зевнул, выказывая свою незаинтересованность. Эпопея с налогами началась ещё два дня назад: Осаму начитался документов про акцию Фурусато Нозей и справедливо рассудил, что раз налоги он платит всё равно, то было бы неплохо что-то за них получить. Всего-то и требовалось уплатить их вместо своего муниципалитета в другой, а потом ждать, когда те порадуют ответным подарком. Теперь всё свободное от работы или других активностей время Осаму залипал в телефон, пытаясь подсчитать свои налоги, сравнить разные подарки и ни в коем случае не прогадать.

— Саке из Ниигаты, — сказал Осаму и заправил смятую от подушки прядь суниных волос ему за ухо.

— Я помню Ниигату. — Суна перекатился на спину, закинул руки за голову, и в глазах его запрыгали чёртики. Ничего хорошего хитрый прищур не предвещал. — Ты нажрался после нашей игры и пытался объяснить повару в отеле, как варить рис, а потом…

— Пропускаем Ниигату, — быстро согласился Осаму и промотал чуть дальше вниз. Он всё ещё концентрировался на числах и предлагаемых подарках, но сложно было не почувствовать, как сбоку стало гораздо тяжелее и ему в предплечье ткнулась пушистая макушка. Сколько бы подушек они ни купили, Суна никогда не упустил бы возможности полежать на Осаму — хоть на руке, хоть на груди, хоть на бёдрах. Не то чтобы Осаму возражал.

— Твой любимый бойфренд приехал к тебе на рождественскую неделю, — вздохнул Суна, и его рука змейкой юркнула Осаму на живот. Фокусировать внимание на десятках тысяч йен стало тяжелее, когда пальцы Суны принялись массировать пресс — сначала медленно и мягко, потом настойчивее. Осаму упрямо листал страницы на экране, Суна с не меньшим упорством рисовал рукой круги у него на животе.

— Ещё можно получить ножи.

— Чтобы я тебя зарезал за то, что свои налоги ты любишь больше, чем меня?

— Да ну прекрати. — Осаму высвободил руку, Суна упал ему на рёбра, и шею удалось захватить так, чтобы повернуть его лицом к себе. Наклониться для поцелуя у Осаму бы не вышло, но просто смотреть так тоже нравилось. — Я забочусь о нас обоих.

— Плохо заботишься, — проворчал Суна, устраиваясь удобнее. — Лучше бы ты позаботился о том, что у меня утренний стояк.

— Сначала завтрак, — фыркнул Осаму и залился полным наслаждения смехом, когда Суна загудел ему в бок с очевидным недовольством. Послышалось что-то невнятное про «и до, и после». Осаму утешительно похлопал его по голому плечу.

— Хиросима предлагает яблоки, так что спонсировать Райдзин я не буду.

— Как будто мы без твоих вложений не надерём жопу твоему братцу.

— В финальном матче сезона что-то не очень удалось.

Приём был подлый: воспоминания про ловкий сброс Ацуму в решающий момент были живы до сих пор. И реакция Суны, конечно, оказалась весьма подлой; его гибкий торс резко дёрнулся, освобождаясь от хватки Осаму, и тот оказался бессилен против быстрых движений — вот он вроде бы контролировал Суну рядом с собой, а вот он уже лежит и смотрит снизу вверх в весёлые зелёные глаза с прыгающими в них чёртиками. Казалось, те чёртики прыгали у Осаму в самом сердце, настолько захватывало дух — всегда, сколько бы времени они ни провели вместе — от того, как Суна на него смотрел. И от того, что никто больше тех чёртиков увидеть не мог.

Телефон по-прежнему оставался зажат в руке, но от неожиданности Осаму наверняка смахнул какую-нибудь очень важную вкладку.

Суна наклонился и чуть потёрся колючей с утра щекой о левый сосок. Может быть, вкладки браузера были совсем не такими важными, как казалось.

— Завтрак, — пробормотал Осаму и оборвался на середине фразы, стоило Суне применить зубы. День едва начался, а у Осаму на груди уже наливался свежий засос.

— Ответственный ты такой, — вздохнул Суна и поцеловал его в пупок. — То налоги, то режим дня.

— Тебе нравится, — ответил Осаму, обвивая его ногами. Суна сделал вид, что задумался, так что пришлось его пнуть пяткой по ягодицам.

— Нравится, — с нажимом повторил Осаму. — Трахаюсь я тоже ответственно.

— Вот и докажи.

Рука Суны очень быстро оказалась у Осаму в трусах, и никакая ответственность сейчас не убедила бы, что сегодняшний первый секс должен случиться после завтрака. В конце концов, им правда ничего не мешало потрахаться и до, и после, и не только в спальне, и вообще Осаму не был так уж уверен в том, что пока он будет готовить, никаких провокационных поползновений не случится.

— Эй, — разочарованно рыкнул он, когда его возбуждённый, мокрый член внезапно оказался без внимания.

— Сначала завтрак? — с усмешкой передразнил Суна и потянулся к нему за поцелуем. — Или, может, ты готов мне отсасывать только свежевыбритый и умытый?

Не дожидаясь очевидного ответа, Суна поцеловал его снова —в губы и россыпью мелких поцелуев по челюсти. Потёрся членом о член, прямо сквозь трусы — уже влажные у обоих. Осаму чуть застонал и схватил его рукой за спину, с удовольствием проводя кончикам пальцев по выпирающим позвонкам.

— Но вообще, — прошептал он Суне прямо на ухо, так, чтобы губами задевать мочку, — из Нары присылают сертификат на романтический ужин для двоих буддистском храме...


End file.
